


Dirty Mind

by ladyjax



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Fantasy, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyjax/pseuds/ladyjax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck might have to do something about Mercedes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Watching the pilot, I was immediately drawn to Mercedes. Then Puck made his way into my head. Suddenly, I had "Merceds + Puck = smutty!OTP" on high repeat in my brain. I mentioned this to a friend. She said something about 'rough, hot, dirty sex'. I wrote this bit in response.

_There's something about U, baby  
It happens every time  
Whenever I'm around U, baby  
I get a dirty mind  
It doesn't matter where we are  
It doesn't matter who's around  
It doesn't matter  
I just wanna lay U down_  
\- Prince, _Dirty Mind_

He watches from the back of the auditorium, hands stuck in his pockets, anger bubbling just below the surface.

It's not enough that Finn is on that stage, singing his fucking heart out. She's up there too.

Her shirt slipping off one shoulder, the red glowing against her skin. She's grinning, singing with all the rest of the losers. He knows her voice because she's flayed him with it. Once when he sneered as she strutted by in the hallway. She stopped, turned, got all the way up in his space then proceeded to tell him in a soft, quiet voice just what kind of a dick he was. By the time she finished and walked away, he was hard and straining against his jeans.

Since then, she's an occasional tormentor in his fantasies. In his head, he gets what he wants: on her knees, that sassy mouth filled with him, his hand filled with her curls. She'd fight him. Yeah, she would, big girl like that. He wanted her to fight him, to feel that strength brought to heel beneath him as he rode her lush body to screaming completion. And he'd look in her eyes, make her look at him, **see** him.

Puck doesn't know what's going to happen next. He'll sort out Finn after he's had time to think about it.

And Mercedes?

He'll have to think about her too.


End file.
